I'm Here For You
by D-EmoNicAngelique
Summary: fic ngaret -maaf telat/YAOI, Gaje, Abal, Typo, Sasuke di-bully disini #kena chidori, FF buat ultah Uchiha Sasuke daitentei #ecie, agak mendayu-dayu, sweet and happy ending, oneshoot ajalah, salah satu project banjirin ffn, DLDR, R&R. SUMMARY DI DALAM


**I'm Here for You**

A Naruto Fanfiction

 **Disclaimer by**.  Masashi Kishimoto

 **Authored by.** D-EmoNicAngelique

 **Main Pair:** Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance  & Family, sedikit humor

 **Warn: _YAOI_** , Gaje, Abal, Typo, Sasuke di-bully disini #kena chidori, FF buat ultah Uchiha Sasuke daitentei #ecie, agak mendayu-dayu, sweet and happy ending, oneshoot ajalah, salah satu project banjirin ffn, DLDR, R&R.

 **Summary:** Ulang tahunnya kali ini tak terlalu memberi kesan baik karena sosok sang kekasih tak ada disisinya. Sedikit harapan dari Sasuke adalah agar ada sebuah kebahagiaan yang diberikan kekasihnya sebagai hadiah sebelum hari ulang tahunnya berakhir, tetapi lebih dari itu Sasuke hanya berharap mataharinya, langit musim panasnya, cintanya bisa segera bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

* * *

STORY BEGIN

ENJOY

HAPPY BIRTHDAY UCHIHA SASUKE

"Tersenyumlah Sasuke, hari ini kau ulang tahun" ujar Itachi, tangan kanannya mengacak surai raven si bungsu Uchiha

"Hn, mau kau bayar berapa jika aku tersenyum Baka-aniki?" tukas Sasuke –menepis tangan kakaknya dan memberi deathglare gratis pada pria tampan tapi keriputan itu.

"Hahaha, bagaimana jika aku memberi hadiah yang lebih menarik?" tawar Itachi sambil dengan terampil menepikan mobil di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen –tempat Sasuke bersekolah.

Tawaran Itachi membuat Sasuke terdiam untuk sejenak, di pandanginya sebuah cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya –sebuah senyum tipis muncul sekilas tapi kemudian kembali berganti dengan tampang stoicnya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera turun dari mobil. Itachi sangat tahu bahwa Sasuke pasti merindukan sosok itu maka dibiarkannya saja sang adik menampilkan sisi lembut meski hanya sekejap tanpa menggodanya seperti biasa.

"Hati-hati Sasuke~" teriak Itachi –membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke sekaligus menarik perhatian para gadis yang mengaku sebagai fans Sasuke. Mereka yang ternyata sudah menunggu dengan banner dan berbagai macam kado kini mulai berbondong-bondong mengerubuti Uchiha Sasuke bagai semut mendapat gula. Oh, sungguh Sasuke benci Itachi dan hari ulangtahunnya!

"Itachi" gumam Sasuke penuh dendam sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera menghubungi gengnya –minta di selamatkan sebelum dirinya jadi santapan empuk para fans gila itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahaha… aku tidak menyangka kau bahkan tak pernah terbiasa dengan sikap mereka Sas!" Suigetsu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mengingat insiden beberapa menit lalu saat dia, Neji, dan Shikamaru harus berjibaku untuk menolong si pangeran stoic yang hampir mati digerayangi fansnya di hari ulangtahunnya sendiri –ironis.

"Tutup mulutmu Hozuki! Seperti kau tidak merasakannya beberapa bulan yang lalu, hn?" cibir Sasuke kemudian menenggak habis sebotol air mineral di tangannya.

"Ya ya ya, setidaknya Suigetsu tidak kabur, Sas." giliran Neji mengompori sambil sesekali terkekeh

"Cih, kalian-"

"Yah, apa salahnya memberi senyuman pada fansmu dan menerima hadiah mereka? Daripada bersikap seakan kau adalah 'orang alergi yang hampir jadi korban perkosaan' seperti tadi?" tukas Shikamaru –memotong ucapan Sasuke dan membuat si raven makin dongkol

Hening

"Dengar Shikamaru, pertama aku memang seperti ini –bukan orang seperti Suigetsu yang mampu tebar pesona kemana-mana atau Kau yang bisa tenang menghadapi mereka atau Neji yang bahkan bisa mengencani mereka satu persatu setiap empat jam, kedua aku bukan alergi tapi risih, ketiga –jika kubiarkan dan mengikuti saranmu bisa saja aku justru benar-benar jadi korban perkosaan makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu" Sasuke berkoar panjang lebar, membuat ketiga temannya terdiam karena kaget. Tak biasanya bungsu Uchiha itu begitu mudah menampakkan emosinya "Lagipula aku memiliki kekasih" lirih Sasuke sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangan kirinya dan berlalu dari atap –tempat mereka berempat sedari tadi berkumpul, membuat tiga manusia lainnya semakin terdiam

"Ha-ah, harusnya kita ucapkan selamat ulang tahun dulu padanya tadi" celetuk Suigetsu sambil mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan –membuat Shikamaru dan Neji mendengus bersamaan

"Apa sebaiknya kita beritahu saja?" tanya Neji –menarik perhatian Shikamaru yang mulai mengantuk sekaligus menghentikan aksi mondar-mandir Suigetsu

"Tidak/No" jawab Shikamaru dan Suigetsu bersamaan "Kita sepakat menjadikan ini kejutan, biarkan dulu Sasuke bergalau ria. Aku tak mau ambil resiko dengan Itachi-san" lanjut Shikamaru sambil berlalu –memilih turun dan kembali ke kelas diikuti Neji dan Suigetsu

K **elas III-A. Pelajaran Sejarah.**

"Uchiha Sasuke" sebuah suara memanggil tapi tak ada respon dari orang yang namanya di sebut

"Uchiha Sasuke" suara itu memanggil lagi dan masih tak ada respon.

Sasuke asik memandang langit biru dan terhanyut dalam lamunan, mengabaikan suara Umino Iruka si guru sejarah dan tatapan khawatir-heran yang dilayangkan teman-teman sekelasnya. Tangan Neji hendak menepuk bahu tegap si bungsu Uchiha sebelum akhirnya terhenti ketika si pemilik mata amethyst menyadari ada setetes air mata yang jatuh dari onyx Sasuke –dia menangis tanpa sadar. Suasana masih hening, meski beberapa anak terlihat bisik-bisik menanggapi sikap aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh pangeran sekolah itu, Shikamaru dan Suigetsu hanya mampu terdiam saat Neji melayangkan tatapan 'apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?' pada mereka. Lain dengan Sasuke maupun para muridnya, Umino Iruka –sang guru kini mencoba mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menyeret Sasuke dan membawanya ke Konoha International Hospital, sungguh Iruka ingin sekali mengunci bocah ayam itu di dalam ruangan dimana Namikaze Naruto terbaring koma sejak empat bulan yang lalu –atau mungkin tidak. But well, dia cukup waras untuk tidak mengacaukan rencana kejutan ulangtahun ini. Hanya senyum samar yang bisa dia tunjukkan menanggapi sikap tak biasa dari bungsu Uchiha itu.

'Nakuna'

DEG

Tubuh Sasuke menegang seketika saat mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya –suara terakhir dari sang kekasih. Buru-buru Sasuke menunduk untuk mengusap air matanya lalu kembali menampakkan wajahnya –menghadap ke depan dan menatap lurus Iruka

"Kau sakit? Istirahatlah jika kau sakit" ujar Iruka sambil tersenyum –dia tahu betul apa yang membuat Sasuke bersikap seperti itu

"Iie Sensei." Sasuke berujar tegas, kembali ke sikapnya yang biasa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tolong kerjakan soal ini" Iruka kembali berujar sambil mengulurkan spidol agar Sasuke segera maju ke depan. "Jangan hilang konsentrasi, Sasuke-kun. Yakinlah Naruto akan segera sembuh" bisik Iruka saat Sasuke melewatinya. Pemuda dengan rambut melawan gravitasi itu terdiam kemudian mengangguk sekilas dan mulai mengerjakan soal di hadapannya dengan tenang.

 **Konoha International Hospital, VVIP Room – 2 C.**

Namikaze Kushina, seorang wanita bersurai merah yang masih cantik meski sudah memasuki usia 40 tahun nampak sedang mengganti bunga Matahari yang sudah kering dengan bunga-bunga baru. Sesekali iris merahnya melirik pada putra tunggalnya yang berbaring nyaman di ranjang pasien, Namikaze Naruto dinyatakan sembuh setelah tiga hari yang lalu tersadar dari koma yang membelenggunya selama kurang lebih empat bulan. Pekerjaannya sebagai actor kali ini sedang tidak membuahkan hasil baik –dia harus mengalami kecelakaan saat bersikeras melakonkan suatu adegan tanpa bantuan stuntman, yah… keras kepala khas Uzumaki dan Namikaze bukan?

"Merindukannya?" goda Kushina, mendapati putranya tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut cincin perak yang melingkari jari manisnya

"Iya, Kaa-san." Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar "Hari ini 'Suke ulang tahun…" lanjutnya sambil melirik pada kalender di samping nakas.

"Bersabarlah Naru, bukankah dokter sudah bilang kau boleh pulang hari ini?" Kushina berujar sambil mengusap pelan surai keemasan itu –pelan karena tak ingin menyakiti kepala putranya yang masih terlilit perban.

"Itachi-nii jahil ya Kaa-san" gumam Naruto –mengingat calon kakak iparnya yang jahil setengah mati.

"Ya, dan aktingmu sangat bagus ttebane. Padahal kau sudah sadar sejak dua hari yang lalu dan selama itu pula Sasuke selalu menemanimu tiap pulang sekolah, tapi kenapa dia tetap tidak menyadarinya ya? Kau memang berbakat" ujar Kushina lalu terkekeh geli.

"Kaa-san jangan meremehkanku. Aku ini kan actor terbaik MK Entertainment, lagipula tak ada salahnya mengerjai si teme itu… jangan karena dia Seme-ku lantas aku tak bisa mengerjainya" tukas Naruto sambil mencoba untuk duduk bersandar, Kushina membantunya.

"A..a..a.., apa akhirnya kau mengakui bocah SMA itu adalah dominan?" celetuk Kushina, geli. Tawanya pecah saat mendapati pipi Naruto bersemu merona

"Ka… Kaa-san! Ugh, mau bagaimana lagi! Meski masih SMA bahkan Sasuke lebih tinggi dariku, tubuhnya lebih kekar dan maskulin, dan… dan… aah! Kaa-san menyebalkan ttebayou" Naruto berujar gemas, wajahnya makin merona saat mengingat tiap memori tentang kekasihnya itu.

"Hahaha, sudah… sudah… Kaa-san tahu kok. Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi Tou-sanmu akan kemari dan kita segera pulang"

"E-ehh? Tapi nanti Teme?" Naruto hendak protes

"Ini masih bagian dari rencana Itachi-kun, jadi kita jalani saja ttebane" tukas Kushina sambil mulai membereskan barang-barang Naruto. Mendengar itu Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat sambil tersenyum geli. Akhirnya dia keluar dari rumah sakit juga~

(SKIP*** =^.^= ***LINE)

Bungsu Uchiha langsung melesat keluar kelas tepat setelah bel pulang sekolah berdering. Langkah cepatnya terhenti di depan loker miliknya, memutar kunci sejenak –Sasuke mendapati sebuah kertas yang paling mencolok di antara kertas-kertas lain yang bernuansa pink. Tak peduli pada kertas-kertas lain berwarna menjijikkan itu, tangan berbalut kulit alabaster miliknya tergerak meraih kertas yang sewarna bunga matahari.

 _Dear, Uchiha Sasuke-daitentei =^.^=_

 _Happy born day my beloved fiancé…_

 _I'm here for you even we're separated_

 _I wish all the best for you._

 _Teme, jika kau baca surat ini…kuharap kau bahagia_

 _Jangan terlalu larut memikirkanku, lihatlah sekelilingmu_

 _Banyak yang menyayangimu termasuk aku yang sangat mencintaimu_

 _Berjanjilah kau menikmati hari-harimu dan…_

 _Tunggu aku…_

 _Your truly, Namikaze Naruto_

Sebuah senyum kembali terukir di paras tampannya, dia senang meski terasa janggal –memikirkan bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya yang masih koma bisa menulis surat pendek penuh cinta ini dan menaruh di lokernya. Tak mau berpikir terlalu larut, Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera ke Rumah Sakit –dia berharap kekasihnya sudah sadar dan memberikan pelukan hangat saat dia di sana. Manik kelamnya menelusur ke seluruh penjuru lorong dan mendapati pemuda Hyuuga sedang berbincang dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Neji" panggil Sasuke sambil setengah berlari –membuat Gaara dan Neji sedikit heran. "Antar aku ke Konoha International Hospital sekarang juga" lanjut Sasuke setibanya di depan dua pemuda tadi.

"Hah? Ta-tapi aku ada…"

"Ayolah, ini tentang Naruto" Sasuke kembali berujar –memotong ucapan Neji sambil menunjukkan surat dari Naruto tadi. Mata amethyst milik Neji membola sejenak, dia shock sampai tanpa sadar mau saja ikut saat Sasuke menyeretnya menuju parkiran meninggalkan Gaara

"Dasar, padahal kan aku yang memasukkan surat itu. Ha-ah, biarlah… ide Itachi juga sih" gerutu Gaara saat kedua pemuda tadi hilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

Sebuah sedan berjalan mulus meninggalkan area Rumah Sakit bersamaan dengan masuknya Ferrari merah yang di tumpangi oleh Sasuke ke pelataran Rumah Sakit.

Tak sabar itulah yang bisa Neji gambarkan saat melihat betapa tergesanya si bungsu Uchiha yang biasanya kalem itu. Langkah Sasuke semakin lebar saat menapaki lorong-lorong rumah sakit, membuat Neji mau tak mau juga harus menyamakan langkahnya agar tidak tertinggal. Keduanya memasuki lift yang akan membawa mereka menuju lantai empat rumah sakit itu –tempat dimana Naruto dirawat. Neji melirik sekilas pada Sasuke –ekspresinya tetap datar meski ada sinar rindu yang terpancar dari onyxnya.

Ting

Pintu Lift terbuka

Iris onyx Sasuke menatap tajam seluruh isi lorong lantai empat ini begitu dia keluar dari lift. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan berjalannnya, Sasuke langsung menuju ke sebuah kamar ' **VVIP Room – 2C** ' –meninggalkan Neji di luar ruangan untuk mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Gila! Jangan-jangan Sasuke itu vampire? Bagaimana bisa makhluk itu berjalan cepat tanpa istirahat maupun berniat untuk sekedar ambil nafas… ha-ah" gerutu Neji sambil mencoba menormalkan intensitas ambil nafasnya

BRUKK… Neji tersentak, suara berisik dari kamar didepannya membuat si pemuda Hyuuga sedikit waspada

"Sas?" panggil Neji

Hening…

"Sasuke?" sekali lagi Neji memanggil

Tak ada satupun suara yang menyahut membuat Neji berpikir yang iya-iya 'jangan-jangan Sasuke lompat dari lantai empat ini?' batinnya –somplak, lagipula bukankah memang tak ada satupun respon yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda emo itu –fakta kecil tadi membuat dia yakin atas persepsi singkat yang dibangunnya sendiri, buru-buru Neji membuka pintu kamar sebelum ada hal buruk menimpa Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Neji berseru saat tak mendapati si raven didalam ruangan itu. Well, sedikit banyak dia juga takut kalau-kalau persepsinya benar.

Langkah kaki Neji terhenti saat mendapati Sasuke –sahabatnya terduduk lemas memandang ranjang kosong dihadapannya dengan tatapan hampa. Tunggu dulu! Ranjang kosong? Dan bahkan sudah dirapikan? Neji berpikir sejenak, 'ah, jangan-jangan mereka sudah pulang' batinnya –berbeda dengan apa yang ada di otak si raven yang masih hilang arwah

"Sas-/Neji…" Sasuke dan Neji bicara bersamaan

"Dimana dobe?" tanya Sasuke –setetes air matanya kembali mengalir "Dimana Naruto? Dimana kekasihku?" Sasuke bertanya lagi. Kali ini sedikit berteriak

"Sas, ayo-"

"Antar aku pulang" bisik Sasuke –kembali memotong ucapan Neji yang hampir saja menghancurkan rencana indah Itachi.

Keduanya memutuskan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya sama halnya dengan Neji yang sibuk menimbang 'akan diberitahukan sekarang atau nanti?', saking sibuknya melamun membuat mereka tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan suster yang hendak masuk ke ruangan itu juga.

"Ah! Maaf" Neji berujar

"Tak apa, ehm… apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" tanya suster bersurai pink tadi

"Di pindah kemana pasien yang menempati ruangan ini?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar –masih linglung

"Ah, apakah atas nama Namikaze Naruto?" Neji dan Sasuke mengangguk bersamaan mendengar pertanyaan retoris si suster ber-nametag 'Haruno Sakura' itu "Sayang sekali, tapi pasien sudah mening-"

DEG

"Neji! Antar aku pulang sekarang!" bentak Sasuke –tak ingin mendengar lanjutan perkataan Sakura. Tanpa basa-basi tangannya menyeret Neji lagi, keduanya bergegas meninggalkan Rumah Sakit. Membiarkan hatinya remuk.

"-galkan ruangan sejak pagi tadi" Sakura bergumam melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong bentakan Sasuke –dua pemuda itu sudah menghilang tertelan lift "Ah! Dasar! Ganteng-ganteng kenapa menyebalkan sekali? Belum selesai bicara sudah di potong…" gerutunya sambil berlalu untuk mensterilkan ruangan dihadapannya.

 **Uchiha's Mansion**

Di dalam mobil Neji hanya mampu menahan geli saat mendapati betapa OOC-nya Sasuke hari ini, well… kalau bukan karena ide gila Itachi untuk mengerjai si stoic di sampingnya sampai habis-habisan begini mana mau pemuda Hyuuga itu ambil bagian? –kan lumayan bisa seharian melihat pemuda stoic itu tersiksa demi mendapat kado terbaik di hari ulang tahunnya ini. Ngomong-ngomong tentang ulang tahun bahkan Neji lupa mengucapkannya.

"Err… Sasuke" panggil Neji, tangannya terampil membelokkan mobilnya masuk ke pekarangan mansion Uchiha

"Hn"

"Selamat ulang tahun" ujar Neji sambil tersenyum tipis

 _Nakuna…_

 _I'm here for you even we're separated_

 _kuharap kau bahagia_

 _Jangan terlalu larut memikirkanku, lihatlah sekelilingmu_

 _Tunggu aku…_

Sasuke tersenyum singkat mengingat pesan-pesan dari Naruto –kekasihnya, entah… tapi dia mulai merasa rileks dan mencoba berpikir positif lagi "Terimakasih" ujarnya pada Neji setelah sempat terdiam sesaat. Keduanya turun dari mobil dan berjalan santai memasuki mansion.

"Tadaima" –suara baritone Sasuke

Ceklek…

Brukk

"Okaeri anata" –sambutan dan pelukan hangat penuh cinta dari Naruto membuat Sasuke harus jatuh terduduk di timpa si pirang yang kini memasang senyum terbaiknya.

Sasuke masih membatu, ragu akan sosok yang kini memeluknya erat. 'Harum ini, Kulit lembut ini, Hangat tubuh ini, Suara merdu ini… Naruto-ku kah?' batin Sasuke. Sedikit menolehkan kepalanya –onyxnya membola saat mendapati surai pirang lembut itu masih terlilit perban.

"Kenapa tidak membalas pelukanku, Teme?" bisik Naruto –mengecup singkat bahu tegap sang kekasih

GREP…

"Jangan pergi lagi Dobe" Sasuke balas berbisik. Mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menyembunyikan tangis bahagianya di ceruk leher Naruto yang masih tersenyum, kini dengan satu tangan mengusap lembut surai raven Sasuke

"Otanjoubi Omedetou Teme-sama" ujar Naruto lalu mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke saat si raven di paksa mendongak menatapnya.

END

OMAKE

"Hahaha… Wajah menangismu benar-benar lucu Sas" ujar Suigetsu diangguki Shika-Neji-Itachi dan teman-teman lainnya yang ternyata sudah berkumpul di mansion Uchiha ini

"Kau OOC sekali, baka-otoutou" imbuh Itachi sambil menggoyangkan handycam di tangannya. Sasuke berani sumpah si keriput itu pasti merekam adegan melodrama beberapa puluh menit yang lalu

"Hoam… mendoukusei. Yah, selamat ulang tahun Sas. Tak kusangka mengerjaimu ternyata cukup menarik juga" giliran Shikamaru yang bicara –membuat Sasuke yang dongkol jadi semakin dongkol, apalagi ditambah kikikan geli yang keluar dari bibir ibunya dan calon ibu mertuanya

"Kupenggal kepala kalian" gumam Sasuke dengan tatapan intimidasi terbaiknya –membuat suasana mencekam seketika

.

.

.

"Ahaha… Sudahlah, jangan menggoda Suke lagi" ujar Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke dari belakang –meredakan aura mencekam tadi dan menggantikannya dengan aura lovey-dovey

"Dobe… Kau?"

"Ehm, well… aku ikut juga sih. Ehehe…" tukas Naruto yang kini berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Sebuah perempatan kecil muncul di pelipis si raven "jangan marah, teme" lanjut Naruto

"Ha-ah… baiklah. Mana hadiah untukku?" tanya Sasuke –mengalah pada pesona sang kekasih

Naruto berjinjit –mengingat Sasuke lebih tinggi darinya– membisikkan sesuatu yang langsung membuat Sasuke menggeram rendah. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menggendong Naruto dan membawanya menuju ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua, meninggalkan manusia-manusia dengan tampang pongo di bawah sana.

"Kyaaa…. Rekam Tachi-kun!" perintah Kushina –orang pertama yang sadar dan langsung menyambar handycam Itachi lalu beranjak menyusul SasuNaru.

 _"Aku kadonya… Buka dan Nikmati kadomu sepuasnya, Uchiha Sasuke –daitentei"_

END OMAKE

AKHIRNYA SELESAI! Maaf ini jelek banget Well... Sas, meski telat... otanjoubi ne~


End file.
